André Françoise
André Françoise is a second-year Limiter at West Genetics and the Limiter partner of Elizabeth Mably. Background Not much is known about André's past, apart from him being Elizabeth Mably's Limiter. Appearance André is a tall and well-composed figure, a cunning but gentle facial expression and wavy hair tied into a small ponytail. But there is an inconsistency with his hair color. He has brown hair during the 10th Nova Clash of the manga and all throughout the anime. But during the 12th Nova Clash, his hair was dark blue and has now been cut. He has blue eyes but after performing a life-threatening Omnidirectional Freezing during the fight between Elizabeth and Charles, André is forced to wear a special visor to augment his sight. Personality To enhance his "perfect" appearance, André is also very obedient and carries out Elizabeth Mably's orders without question by simply replying with, "Oui, madame" (in the anime, he says "Yes, My Lady", which is the translation for the former in French). He is fiercely loyal and dedicated to her. Andre is also a very determined person with a strong resolve and is more than prepared to risk his life especially for Elizabeth's sake. Freezing 10th Nova Clash As Elizabeth's limiter, he protected her from the freezing of the enemy Pandora. E-Pandora Project Arc When Elizabeth Mably was selected to participate in the E-Pandora Project, he, as her Limiter, went to Alaska with her. During lunch, André and Elizabeth sit with the E-Pandora since there are no other tables available. When Elizabeth offers the Pandora's and the E-Pandora's a 10% discount on the Mably Family Limited Edition Lip Gloss, André makes a mental remark 'This isn't like her.' Later on, he assists Elizabeth on trying to subdue a Nova-fied Gina Papleton. However, it was Charles Bonaparte and Citroen who finish her off. After the Mark IV Incident, he declared that he would stand by Elizabeth's side as she stood up against the Chevalier. However, Elizabeth was tortured for her actions. André meets Chiffon Aoi and Eugene in the cafeteria during lunch. Eugene and Chiffon both comment that it was rare to see him alone and ask where Elizabeth was. André thought nothing of it at the time. But with Elizabeth gone after three days, André demanded to know where she was. The Chevalier Pandora's instead threaten to subject him to disciplinary punishment if he didn't stop looking for Elizabeth. André would have continued but Eugene was able to stop and calm him down. When Elizabeth is returned and placed in house arrest for three more days, she seemed not to recognize him. When he tried to ask her if she was all right, she flinched at his touch and pushed his hand away. André explains to Chiffon, Eugene, Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen and Kazuya Aoi the reason why the Chevalier decided to torture Elizabeth, Chiffon tells him not make such accusations. André then questions her about why she didn't help Elizabeth and insults her. This provokes Eugene and he orders André to shut up. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc When the E-Pandora start their rebellion, André immediately realizes what's going and explains it to Kazuya Aoi, Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen. Elizabeth Mably prepares to help the E-Pandora escape. He and Elizabeth are first confronted by Chiffon and Eugene. Both Limiters remain silent while their partners speak. Elizabeth slaps Chiffon Aoi, shocking André as he thought his partner would never raise a hand against Chiffon. He leaves with Elizabeth. As Elizabeth changes to her battle uniform, she gives André the chance to back out. However, André refuses and is more than willing to help Elizabeth. Amelia Evans encounters Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya. When André and Elizabeth arrive, they first thought they were trying to stop Amelia. But the misunderstanding is quickly cleared. Charles and Citroen enter the scene. While Satellizer, Rana, Kazuya and Amelia Evans run off, André prepares to assist Elizabeth fight against Charles Bonaparte. Charles uses her Typhoon Tempest Turn. André uses his Freezing and immobilizes Charles, giving Elizabeth a chance to fight but Citroen quickly neutralizes and Charles escapes. Due to Charles multiple clones, André struggles keeping them 'frozen'. His Freezing clashes with Citroen's and André gathers his strength. He then neutralizes Citroen's Freezing and knocks him off balance. Charles continues to use her Tempest Turns. André realizes that Charles' speed and Tempest Turns are a huge disadvantage to Elizabeth's long-ranged Volt Weapon. He forcefully strengthens his Freezing. It becomes strong enough to stop Charles from moving. However, his Stigmata begins to corrode him. Citroen warns him that he'll get himself killed if he uses too much power. Elizabeth orders him to stop. Instead of following her orders like he normally does, André encourages Elizabeth to continue fighting. He also comments that he would rather die than to see her lose. With Elizabeth's resolve strengthened even further, she sends a powerful attack at Charles. But Charles enters her special Pandora Mode. She comes out unharmed and renders André's Freezing useless. Charles injures Elizabeth and knocks her down. Charles then tells them her ideology but André refuses to retreat and to listen to Charles and still believes in Elizabeth. André becomes more resolved to help Elizabeth win, even putting his life on the line. Despite risking further Stigmata corrosion, he unleashes a powerful Omnidirectional Freezing which completely paralyses Charles even in her Pandora Mode. André tells Elizabeth to stand and not to give up the fight. At this point, André's eyes begin to bleed and Elizabeth fights on. With Citroen's help, Charles breaks free but André's Freezing proves to be powerful. Once again, Citroen is knocked off balance and Charles is 'frozen'. Elizabeth uses this as her opportunity to defeat Charles. After they defeat Charles, he collapses to the ground. He is taken care of by Elizabeth. 11th Nova Clash During the Nova Clash, he was being treated for his stigmata corrosion, Elizabeth by his side, and did not participate in the battle. After the E-Pandora Rebellion, there is a high chance that he lost his eye sight as a result of the corroding of his stigma. Elizabeth claims that one day the two of them will return side by side. André is visited by Kazuya Aoi, Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen. Kazuya is clearly upset at the possibility of him permanently losing his sight. However André tells them that he is actually proud of what he did for Elizabeth Mably. 12th Nova Clash Despite not fully recovered from his injuries, André returns to West Genetics with Elizabeth Mably. They arrive just in time to save Ticy Phenyl and an injured unnamed Pandora being carried by Ticy from being killed by the new Saurian Nova. He tries to neutralize the Nova's' Freezing but fails, and then suggests to Elizabeth to use "Volt Longius." But the Nova quickly gets behind them. Luckily, Ticy returns the favor and effectively fights the Nova. André breaks Elizabeth out of her amazement and advice her to attack together with Ticy and keep the Nova away from the injured girl. Yet the Nova maintains the upper hand and André's Freezing continues to fail. Elizabeth orders André to run but he chooses to stay and advises her to use Tempest Turn to confuse it. The two then try to stall the Nova until Ticy can get back up. Fortunately for them, Ticy, who has transcended, does so and destroys the Nova. André can only agree with Elizabeth labeling Ticy as West Genetic's strongest Pandora. Ticy then proceeds to hand over her Presidency title to Elizabeth and the three return to the main battlefield to help the others. Busters Arc André appears with Elizabeth enjoying the dinner party in a tuxedo. When the Busters attack the base, he fights with his Pandora, performing a Freezing, but the Busters are unaffected. Elizabeth later protects him from Isabella's cannons. 13th Nova Clash As Pandora-Type Nova enter the battle hugging Cassandra while being in her N3 Nova form, André combines his Freezing with Morrison but to no effect on the Pandora-Type. As Kazuya unleashes his Freezing to save Satellizer from the Pandora-Type, he states that Kazuya's Freezing is way off the charts knowing that he's not a normal Limiter. André then watches on how Kazuya uses his new found powers to control Elizabeth while giving her transcendence as well with Arnett while the Pandora go into battle. After the Pandora-Type Nova were defeated, André is shocked on Kazuya's explanation on how he controlled Elizabeth and Arnett. The group is informed that Rana is in battle with two of the Legendary Pandora. He and the rest make their way to the pool and confront Rana who's been submitted to her Stigmata and Kazuya unleashes his Freezing to bring Rana back to her old self. The group is then sudden with the arrival of Arcadia Aoi who battles with the Legendary Pandora and defeats them ending the Clash. Exit Revenant Arc André and his friends return to the academy. Sometimes later, he and Elizabeth are approached by Satellizer looking for Kazuya who's been missing for a day. Elizabeth comments that he was last seen at Gengo's lab. Abilities Overview *André's strongest trait is his determination and perseverance which helps him push through his limits and become stronger as a Limiter, able to perform stronger feats of Freezing. However, he is not as skilled as Eugene nor does he have the same unique abilities as Kazuya Aoi. Using such powerful Freezing fields had push his stigmata past its limits and caused permanent damage to his eyes. *André also provides Elizabeth Mably with encouragement as well as keeping her focused or even provide strategic assistance in some of her battles. Freezing *André possesses both the ability of creating and nullifying a Freezing field. With his normal Freezing, André is stronger than most Limiters. His Freezing is strong enough to easily neutralize Citroen's Freezing and also knock him off balance. Elizabeth also entrusted him to keep the Nova Form Pandora from 'freezing' her, indicating his Freezing is stronger than the enemy Pandora. André can take his Freezing a step further and create even stronger Freezing Fields. * André can ultimately release an Omnidirectional Freezing, stemming from his determination to help Elizabeth win her fight against Charles. His Omnidirectional Freezing allowed him to completely neutralize Citroen's Freezing and immobilize Charles despite her use of the new Vital Signal Pandora Mode. Relationships Elizabeth Mably André is Elizabeth's Limiter who is very dedicated to her. André normally addresses her as either "Milady", "Elizabeth-senpai" or "Elly". He follows her when she attempted to help the E-Pandora escape despite being told by Elizabeth that he did not need to involve himself. He was quite determined to help her succeed and defeat Charles that he was able to perform a powerful Freezing despite knowing it could have caused him his life; which it almost did. Friends/Allies Eugene They have rarely been seen interacting with each other so whether they are friends or simply schoolmates is unclear. Eugene got angry with André for insulting Chiffon Aoi but he also prevented him from being subjected to disciplinary punishment. Kazuya Aoi Although they are not necessarily friends, Kazuya was clearly distressed when he found out André had to retire with the strong possibility that he could forever lost his sight. Others Charles Bonaparte For Elizabeth's sake, André fought against her and help Elizabeth beat her. Personally, André had nothing against her. Citroen The two French Limiters weren't enemies but they weren't friends either. They fought each other in order to help their respective partner Pandoras. Trivia *André Françoise's name is a reference to the Hungarian-born French cartoonist André François. *André and Citroen share several traits as they are both French, they are both loyal to their partner Pandora and they both have confidence in their partners' skills as Pandora. *André is one of the only three Limiters who are capable of creating Omnidirectional Freezing. *After losing most of his eyesight, André wears a visor that bears a resemblance to the one worn by Geordi La Forge from the Star Trek series. Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Male